


The Incident

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confidence, F/M, Fame, Family, Quidditch, Sports injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: She was once a highly admired Quidditch star, but after the incident, she faded into the background.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 2





	The Incident

She was once a highly admired Quidditch star, but after the incident, she faded into the background. No more did fans scream out her name as stands rumbled with the roar of a thousand voices.

All she received was silence.

No longer did she hold the headlining title, now she was just a mere footnote.

No longer was she known for herself and her own merits - now she was just the token wife. No accomplishments to her own name.

“Oh look! It’s Harry Potter’s _wife_! Didn’t she do well,” or “Potter’s girl, something weasel?”

Before people would shout from the rooftops, now she was a silent whisper in the streets as if her name was a dirty word never to be uttered.

One small incident and that was all it took for her to be erased from Quidditch history forever.

* * *

It was a normal day, the plan was to go in early and do some pregame flights, just a general check that everything was okay before the game that had been planned for the afternoon.

Then it had happened, no big fanfare, no bells or whistles.

A man had managed to slip security and make his way into the arena. No one had even realised he was there until the curses were fired.

She was later told it had been three in quick succession but they had all blurred into one for her.

She had been thrown from her broom unexpectedly, adrenaline had rushed through her as she had tried to get to her wand in time to stop herself from hitting the ground. That was when she had seen the blood covering her, it had coated the entirety of her hand and in her fumble to grab her wand it had slipped. 

She didn’t know what had happened after that.

She woke up a week later at St. Mungos where she was told that she would fully recover. It would take at least a year but it would happen if she put the effort in.

She had been happy, it would take a while but she would be back in the air.

Until her team manager arrived to _‘wish you the best but we feel that if you remained off the team it would be for the best of everyone to minimize future risks,’_

It had shattered her heart, all her hopes and dreams had been torn away from her; all by one singular man with a grudge against Harry Potter.

* * *

Now, she was effectively blacklisted from every Quidditch team globally. No one would sign her in case an incident happened again.

She was now just the wife Harry Potter. No longer a renowned Quidditch star but a side note in somebody else's life.

And she didn’t like it.

She loved Harry, why else would she have married him if she didn’t? But she did not love being called _Harry Potter’s wife_ every time she was in public. 

She was Ginny Weasley and if people were going to talk about her then they should be saying her name.

That first year had been tough. Magic is a wonderful and powerful tool but it can only do so much. It had prevented her from dying but the long slashes that the curse, she had later been told it was a darker variation of _Sectumsempra,_ but it hadn’t been able to knit the muscle back together in a way that would be usable. That meant months of physiotherapy and strength training to get back to where she had been before the incident.

She had then tried to join her old team. Thinking that maybe, _hopefully,_ the time since the incident would have glazed over previous issues that had once seemed so prominent.

It hadn’t. Her old team nor any others she approached was willing to take her. Comments of _“security,” “training time,”_ and _“focus on family,”_ were thrown around a lot. All of them angered her greatly, it was up to her with what she decided to do with her life, not them.

She spent the next months plotting and planning. She got into contact with old friends and made new ones; Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Viktor Krum.

If no team would take her then she would just have to make her own.

Networking, planning meetups, funding options, merchandising. She had never realised quite how much was required to get a new team up, off the ground, and running with a profit. It was hard work but she was going to do it. She now had goblins at the bank solely dedicated to her account, Harry was funding the initial start-up which would be repaid within the next five years, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was their first signed sponsorship deal.

It was all coming together, albeit a little slower than she would have liked, but _it was happening._

Her team was together, even if some rivalry from school days still existed, sponsorship deals were in place, funding was sorted.

All that was now needed was a manager. Therein lay the problem - all managers with a good track record already had teams they were unwilling to part with except for an unreasonable amount of money which she didn’t have or they had already decided that she should have faded into the background after the attack two years ago and so told her upfront to _“just give up now.”_

One measly issue, except one of the most important. Without a manager, they couldn’t fly a team nationally, let alone internationally.

She had been trying to find a way around the issue for days when Harry, her oh so beloved Harry, finally hit the jackpot.

Her brother.

Harry had been mentioning over the past year that Ron had been wanting to change to something different. He loved being an Auror but he was hoping to settle down with Hermione soon and wanted a lower risk position, yet not just paperwork, as was so often the case.

He would be perfect.

She spoke to him and he agreed on the spot.

Her team was good to go.

She had once been a highly admired Quidditch star, but after the incident, she faded into the background.

But now she was back, and better than ever.


End file.
